Tommy Vercetti
Thomas Vercetti, best know as Tommy Vercetti is the main playable character of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and like many of the series protagonists is actually a villain, albeit one that can vary somewhat in intensity by player choices. History At the beginning of the story Tommy, who has just been released after serving 15 years in prison is involved in a failed drugs deal - losing a great deal of money and the drugs in the process, this prompts him to embark on a quest for vengeance as well as survival as he seeks to get back the drugs and money in order to appease his criminal superiors. Sonny Forelli, growing relentless and impatient, sends his own men to collect some of his money resulting in a gun fight between Tommy, Sonny and their mobsters which Tommy and his mob win. Due to Sonny’s influence, Tommy is released from prison in 1986. Sonny quickly realizes that having “The Harwood Butcher” returning to Liberty City and working on behalf of the Forelli family would be harmful to business, so he decides to send Tommy to Vice City to oversee an important drug deal between the Forelli family and the Vance Crime Family. Tommy and the two Forelli soldatos with him, Harry and Lee, meet with Ken Rosenberg, a bent lawyer serving as the Forelli family’s contact in Vice City. The deal is supposed to be the beginning of the family’s expansion “down south,” but during the exchange, concealed masked gunmen kill three of the people involved in the deal (Harry, Lee and Victor Vance), stealing both the drugs and the money Tommy was charged with protecting. Having narrowly escaped with Ken, Tommy immediately informs Sonny of the botched deal. This infuriates Sonny and he demands that Tommy get back both the cocaine and the lost money, or lose his life as a consequence. Tommy assures Sonny that a painful death awaits those responsible for the ambush. During his search for leads within Vice City’s underworld, Tommy teams up with Lance Vance, the surviving member of the Vance Crime Family who is seeking vengeance for the death of his brother Victor. Together, and through the help of recently acquired friends and contacts Colonel Cortez and Kent Paul, they discover that Vice City’s most powerful drug lord, Ricardo Diaz, was responsible for the ambushed deal and the death of Lance’s brother. Tommy manages to gain Ricardo’s trust over time by performing multiple tasks for him, and becomes a trusted member of Diaz’s Gang. However, Lance, who has already infiltrated the gang, is spurred by the death of his brother into staging a premature attempt on Diaz’s life. Lance fails to kill Diaz and is captured by members of his gang to a junkyard to be tortured before Tommy manages to rescue him, blowing his cover as an associate of Diaz’s gang in the process. After Lance recovers in a hospital, Tommy assures him it would be best to forcefully invade Diaz’s estate in order to take him out before the drug baron has them both killed. The two men infiltrate the grounds of the mansion, killing Diaz’s men while making their way to his office, where they murder him, thus exacting revenge for the ambushed deal. Tommy then assumes control of Diaz’s huge mansion and its accompanying grounds, renaming it the “Vercetti Estate.” Following the death of Diaz, Tommy takes over his huge drug trafficking empire and expands its operations into gun-running, car theft, prostitution, protection rackets and various odd jobs (mostly illegal). Tommy then goes on to acquire multiple businesses and assets within the city, including the Cherry Popper ice cream factory and the Malibu Club, as fronts for his illegal activities and ways to launder the money, thus forming the Vercetti Gang transforming Tommy into one of Vice City’s richest, most powerful, and most influential men in the process. However, Lance begins to feel that Tommy is treating him like a child, as his brother Victor used to, and repeatedly complains of his dissatisfaction with his cut of Tommy’s vast profits. Sonny Forelli becomes increasingly infuriated with Tommy’s obfuscation of his gradual lordship over Vice City’s underworld, constantly phoning him and demanding that he not only locate the lost money and drugs, but also share his burgeoning wealth with the Forelli family. After it becomes clear that Tommy has officially abandoned the Forelli family, Sonny sends 6 collectors to attempt to forcibly tax and take control of Vercetti’s many businesses. His plans are immediately thwarted, when Tommy chases and kills them before they can accomplish their goals. After this, Sonny comes down to Vice City personally, accompanied by numerous Forelli family soldiers. Forewarned of Sonny’s arrival, Tommy sets aside $3 million of the money he has been counterfeiting at the print works in an attempt to placate him. When Sonny arrives at the Vercetti Estate with his entourage, he makes clear his disappointment that Tommy could not see what was “good for business,” and is about to accept the counterfeit cash when Lance openly betrays Tommy and informs Sonny that the real money is in Tommy’s office safe (citing “business” as the reason for his betrayal). As a result of these multiple revelations, a huge gunfight erupts in the mansion. Tommy holds off the Forelli members trying to storm the office, then heads to the roof to take out the treacherous Lance. The final showdown is at the foyer where Sonny reveals that he orchestrated the incident which resulted in Tommy’s original imprisonment. This riles Tommy and he proceeds to finish off Sonny and the rest of the Forelli gang in a climatic gun battle. The final cutscene in the game depicts Tommy engaging with Ken Rosenberg, stating that because Sonny has been eliminated, the Vercetti gang can now enjoy its dominance of the Vice City underworld, free of any allegiances. He then goes on to say that “this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship” between him and Ken. Personality Tommy is one of the toughest guys in the whole saga, not only for having the nickname of the Butcher of Harwood, but because it truly lives up to that nickname. When problem to solve is often rough, Tommy is depicted as utterly ruthless and without regret or think for all those murders. It is probably one of the players who made more murders, and even murders usually do intense violence, for example, when Tommy killed ten men in Harwood using a chainsaw, and even used a chainsaw to kill Gonzales. What sets it apart from other protagonists in the GTA series, Tommy is primary and brutal, his only goal is to solve their problems to rough, do not let anything or anyone get in his way. It's ironic at times, provided it can be heard talking to himself after learning some important character giving your opinion about him and in the event of a bloody fight, causing his enemies by saying their name or threatening warnings. Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rockstar Games Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:In love villains Category:Business Villains Category:Braves Category:Gunmen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rich Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Old Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Thugs Category:Living Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Outright Villains